Demande Inattendue (Abandonnée)
by GreenEyedWriter
Summary: Le titre en dit assez je pense...Jack/Ianto, Owen/Gwen & Owen/Tosh en préparation, enfin venez lire vous comprendrez mieux. Petit crossover avec Doctor Who. Le dernier chapitre raconte le pourquoi du comment de l'abandon de cet fic. Encore désolée :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood et ses personnages appartiennent à RTD & BBC, je ne fais qu'emprunter à but non lucratif.

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 1:**

_Ianto,_

_Tu sais qu'il m'est agréable de te regarder._

_Quand tu te penches pour ranger les bureaux, ton pantalon de costume moule tes jolies fesses : un régal._

_Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, tu détournes le regard : je trouve ça mignon._

_Quand je flirte avec toi, tes joues prennent la couleur de cette chemise que j'aime tant._

_Quand je te fais l'amour, ta peau rougit sous la torture de mes mains, de mes lèvres, de ma langue et de mes dents._

_Ton corps si brûlant qui vibre à chaque toucher._

_Le goût de tes lèvres, un mélange de café sucré, et de pain au chocolat : ton petit déjeuner après lequel je m'autorise à te goûter._

_Ton odeur que j'hume pendant ton sommeil, d'ailleurs la proximité de ton corps m'empêche de dormir la nuit, ce corps qui me paraît si fragile._

_Ianto, ce prénom magnifique et unique qui te va à merveille._

_Cette voix grave, sensuelle et surmontée d'un accent gallois absolument charmant._

_Et ce café que tu nous sers est juste exquis._

_Comment pouvais-je ne pas vouloir te faire mien ?_

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ? Oui tu as bien lu : Je t'aime Ianto Jones, et je te le prouverais._

_Ton Captain Jack Harkness._

_PS:__ Réunion à 12h dans mon bureau, je veux voir tout le monde sans exception._

Les joues rouges, le souffle irrégulier, le jeune gallois venait de finir la lecture de la lettre qui lui était adressée. Il regarda sa montre, 11h55, il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres. Alors qu'il donnait l'information, il se demanda comment il devait se comporter face au Capitaine.

L'heure de la réunion sonna et le CoffeeBoy stressait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

« - Vous voilà, bon je vais être bref, _annonça Jack_, je vous donne votre week-end, à la seule condition que samedi soir, vous venez manger un bout au restaurant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?_ Râla Owen_.

- Votre boss vous paye le resto et ça ne vous plaît pas !

- Oh ! Si c'est toi qui paye, je ne suis pas contre ! _Dit Gwen_.

- Bon eh bien, vous pouvez partir. Samedi 20h au restaurant sur Westgate Street. »

OoOoO

Le Capitaine avait enfilé sa plus belle chemise pour l'occasion, il portait le manteau que Ianto aimait tant. Ianto. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le jeune homme ce soir. Il prit le SUV et arriva au restaurant devant lequel attendait son équipe au complet.

_« Pour une fois que tout le monde est à l'heure, ça devrait me porter bonheur… » _pensa l'immortel.

« - Owen, tu es à l'heure, que se passe-t-il ? _Plaisanta-t-il._

- Ah ah ! Très drôle Harkness, bon on rentre, il commence à faire froid. »

En bon gentleman, le Dashing Captain laissa passer ses collègues avant lui. Arrivés à la table, il passa à côté de son gallois préféré en lui lançant un « Bonsoir Ianto » des plus sincères et lui tira sa chaise. Il vérifia dans ses poches et prit un air satisfait tout en s'asseyant.

OoOoO

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, malgré l'envie d'Owen de rejoindre une discothèque. Après le dessert, ils furent surpris de voir Jack se lever avec un air dubitatif sur le visage, il s'approcha de Ianto.

A suivre…

OoOoO

Un peu rapide j'avoue c'est ma première fic qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Torchwood et ses personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC, je ne fais qu'emprunter à but non lucratif.

Merci pour vos reviews :)

**Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Il aurait pu dire à Jack qu'il devait aller chez sa sœur. Mais non, il avait souri. Depuis, il stressait. Depuis la lettre, Jack l'avait évité, à croire qu'il voulait tout arrêter, leur soi-disant « relation ». Quand on couche plusieurs fois avec la même personne on est au moins sex friends, non? Après on supporte les remarques de médecins douteux, les regards envieux de vos amis proches, les railleries du beau-frère. Quelle idée de se confier à sa sœur !

Et Jack, il l'aimait tellement alors qu'il ne savait même pas son vrai nom. Il y avait de quoi péter un câble, mais le flegmatique Ianto Jones supportait tout.

« - Ian', je…comment dire… _bégaya Jack_.

- Le Capitaine Jack Harkness qui ne sait pas quoi dire, on aura tout vu ! _Railla Owen_.

- La ferme Owen !_ S'écria Ianto_, Continue Jack.

- Et bien…je… _dit l'immortel_.

- Passionnant tout ça, mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher je…_ Riposta Owen_.

- LA FERME ! _Crièrent les quatre autres_. »

Gwen et Tosh étaient impatientes, surtout la japonaise. Elle avait eu une discussion avec Ianto la veille. Le jeune homme lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et de ses doutes envers Jack. Il croyait que la lettre de Jack était une lettre de « rupture ». Toshiko avait tenté de le rassurer, le pauvre n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours.

« -Si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, j'avais compris._ Attaqua Ianto_.

- Fy angel (Mon ange), je ne te quitterai jamais.

- Prouve-le, prouve-moi tout ce qui était écrit dans cette lettre, prouve-moi que tu n'as pas menti._ Dit Ianto la voix pleine d'émotion, Jack l'avait appelé Fy angel_. »

Jack mit un genou à terre et sortit une boîte sous les exclamations de Gwen:

« - Bloody Hell ! O fy dduw ! (Purée ! Oh mon dieu !)

- Ianto,_ commença Jack avec de l'émotion dans la voix_, A wnewch chi briodi fi ? (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) »

Des cris de surprises et quelques larmes du côté des filles. Une tête de poisson pas frais pour Owen. Un échange de regards d'incompréhension, d'hésitation pour les amants. Que répondre ?

« - Je…je peux pas Jack. _Prononça Ianto avant de sortir précipitamment suivi de Tosh_.

- Jack, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave Gwen. »

Le Captain éclata en sanglots et refusa le réconfort de Gwen.

OoOoO

A l'extérieur du restaurant, appuyé sur un mur, Ianto fumait en retenant tant bien que mal sa colère envers lui-même.

« - Ianto, je ne savais pas que tu fumais._ Fit Tosh_.

- Jack m'a fait arrêter, mais là j'en ai besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te demandais s'il t'aimait, il te demande de l'épouser et tu refuses.

- Tu comprends le gallois maintenant ?

- Ne change pas de conversation !

- Je me suis posé des questions, il ne me regardait plus, j'ai cru que…_Les larmes passèrent le barrage de ses cils_. Tosh, je ne le mérite pas, tu m'as vu ? A côté de lui je fais tâche.

- Écoute, l'homme que tu aimes t'aime, je n'ai pas cette chance, et puis tu es mignon, faut pas abuser !

- Quand je serais mort ou vieux, il m'oubliera.

- N'importe quoi, Jack est amoureux de toi comme jamais, je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et il est accro. Et puis ta sœur sera contente de te voir épouser l'homme dont tu lui parles tout le temps, tu pourras montrer à ton beau-frère que tu es « mariable », sèche-moi tes larmes et rafraîchis-toi l'haleine, il y a un beau gosse qui attend un câlin. »

OoOoO

Les deux amis revinrent à table et Ianto remarqua les yeux rouges de Jack.

« - Oh Jack, tu as pleuré. Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en remettrai, c'est pas grave.

- Je viens de faire pleurer l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde et ce n'est pas grave, tu m'en diras tant ! _Dit le gallois en prenant Jack dans ses bras_.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors ça me suffit.

- Moi non. _Dit fermement Ianto en s'écartant de Jack_. Fy cariad, I ddim (Mon amour, je le veux) !

- Quoi ? demanda Jack inquiet.

- Je t'aime, et je veux t'épouser ! »

OoOoO

A suivre…

Et voilà, après de nombreux mois, je me suis décidée à reprendre cette fanfic pour la conclure plus convenablement (ou pas).  
>De nombreuses personnes m'ont invitée à écrire une suite et je suis officiellement en train de l'écrire.<br>Donc le troisième chapitre devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine.  
>Merci de vos encouragements )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient !

_Petit point vocabulaire :  
>- Cariad : Amour en gallois<br>- Omnisexualité : John Barrowman (celui qui interprète Jack Harkness) a expliqué que son personnage était omnisexuel. Il définit l'omnisexualité comme étant une attirance envers une personne et non envers un sexe, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour la bisexualité. La différence est subtile, mais dans la série, John Hart et Jack Harkness sont omnisexuels et comme Torchwood est une série de science-fiction, les deux beaux mâles sont attirés également par les races d'aliens, voire des animaux pour John.  
>- Marc Jacobs et Calvin Klein sont couturiers, stylistes, ils font aussi des parfums, bref ils travaillent dans la mode !<br>- Mary est la femme, enfin l'alien, avec qui Toshiko a eu une courte relation. _

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 3:**

Deux semaines après la Demande, le Hub était sans dessus dessous. La cause ? La fée du logis, communément appelée Ianto Jones, ne venait plus que huit heures par jour, bien loin des presque vingt heures qu'il s'imposait habituellement. Le CoffeeBoy peinait à se trouver un costume pour le mariage. Non pas que Cardiff ne disposait pas de magasins spécialisés, non il voulait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui puisse éviter de faire tâche aux côtés de Jack.

En parlant du Capitaine, il s'était arrangé pour que la cérémonie civile se passe un an jour pour jour après le début de leur relation. Un premier anniversaire qu'aucun des deux ne risque d'oublier. Jack était heureux, cependant Ianto semblait s'éloigner ces derniers temps, et c'est pourquoi le Gallois se fit convoquer dans le bureau de son patron et amant.

- Ianto, je t'en pris déshabille-toi, fais comme chez toi. _Commença Jack avec le sourire._

- Pour le strip-tease, Monsieur, ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais Toshiko accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance et j'aimerai que cela reste entre mon futur mari et moi. _Répondit Ianto, faisant semblant d'être sérieux._

- Dommage pour elle et ses besoins primitifs non assouvis, dommage également pour les miens… _dit-il sur un ton de reproche._

- Jack, tu sais que j'ai des principes et que je me préserve pour la nuit que nous allons passer le mois prochain.

- Mais tu ne me laisses même pas t'embrasser, c'est de la torture, laisse-moi au moins effleurer ta peau ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en couple avec un obsédé sexuel. J'imagine même pas comment tu aurais tenu si tu n'avais pas fait jouer de tes relations pour que la cérémonie soit avancée.

- Je ne suis pas un obsédé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de toi. Cariad, comprend-moi.

- C'est aussi dur pour moi que ça ne l'est pour toi. Rappelle-toi de tes fameuses phéromones du LIe siècle qui ont même réussi à exciter un ptérodactyle ! T'es un dieu vivant du sexe ! _S'exclama Ianto._

- Alors laisse-moi te toucher rien qu'un peu. Dormons ensemble ce soir, ne me laisse pas dans cet état là, ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée tu ne l'es certainement pas Cariad !

- Je suis une vierge effarouchée ! Calme tes ardeurs en jouant avec ta main comme le fait Owen cinq fois par jour !

Le jeune gallois comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son homme car il n'en pouvait plus. Le fait est que s'il lui cède, même pour un seul baiser, il ne pourra plus lui résister pour le reste. Et Ianto voulait que leur lune de miel soit la plus mémorable, pour que Jack se souvienne de lui.  
>Une larme traversa sa joue tandis qu'il reprenait sa place à l'accueil.<br>Voilà pourquoi le Capitaine Jack Harkness était privé de caresses, de baisers, de sexe, de Ianto. L'immortel ignorait les craintes de son futur mari.  
>Le gallois savait ce qu'il serait sans Jack : une petite merde pleurant sa fiancée perdue, mais qu'en était-il de Jack ? Il était sûr que dans vingt ans il partira car il aura vieilli et perdu sa vigueur et sa beauté. Jack était la vie de Ianto, Ianto lui n'était qu'un passe-temps pour Jack.<p>

De son côté, Toshiko, concentrée sur ses ordinateurs, continuait son travail sur l'énergie de la faille. La japonaise se réjouissait de savoir que son frère de cœur soit heureux, mais elle désespérait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait s'envoyer en l'air avec Gwen alors que cette dernière était mariée et mère. Quelle salope, elle prend pas assez de plaisir avec Rhys donc elle pique les hommes des autres. D'accord Owen est célibataire, mais l'informaticienne avait toujours espoir qu'il la remarquerait un jour.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des signaux que même vous avez remarqués. Je me suis faite à l'idée que s'il a envie de moi, il viendra me trouver, même pour une nuit cela me suffirait.

- Je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es bonne que pour une nuit, il ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas et ça te fera souffrir encore plus. Rebelle-toi ma belle !

- Pourquoi il n'y a que les hommes gays qui me trouvent belle, il n'y connaissent rien à la beauté féminine.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas gay mais omnisexuel. Deuxièmement tu es belle et ose me dire que Marc Jacobs ou Calvin Klein ne mettent pas en valeur la beauté des femmes !

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer Jack, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que tu étais mais comme tu flirtais toujours avec Ianto…

- Oh mais comment aurais-je pu résister à cette petite paire de fesses… Mais franchement, essaye de lui parler, ça m'attriste de te voir seule depuis l'histoire avec Mary.

Sur ce, l'immortel s'accouda à la machine à café dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler avec son amant. La japonaise regarda Gwen remonter de la salle d'examen d'Owen décoiffée et les vêtements froissés, suivie d'Owen qui arborait le fameux sourire qui disait « je me suis envoyé en l'air ». Toshiko devint folle de rage et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur ses écrans où une analyse de la faille était en cours.  
>Une brune sortit du bâtiment pendant que son objet sexuel s'installait près de Toshiko.<p>

- Dis Tosh, ça te dirait d'aller me chercher un café ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de m'immiscer entre les regards des mariés, sérieusement qu'ils se payent une chambre !

En entendant cela, Jack et Ianto tendirent l'oreille pour savoir ce que Tosh allait répondre. La jeune femme va-t-elle suivre les quelques conseils de son patron et ami ?

A suivre..._  
><em>

OoOoO

La suite au prochain numéro !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, enfin de toute façon je continue de l'écrire coûte que coûte. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite pour aider mon inspiration n'hésitez pas !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis toujours propriétaire que de cette fanfiction.

Merci de vos reviews et de me suivre, ça fait plaisir ;)

**Chapitre 4:**

_- Dis Tosh, ça te dirait d'aller me chercher un café ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de m'immiscer entre les regards des mariés, sérieusement qu'ils se payent une chambre !_

_En entendant cela, Jack et Ianto tendirent l'oreille pour savoir ce que Tosh allait répondre. La jeune femme va-t-elle suivre les conseils de son patron et ami ?_

Les trois hommes présents purent assister à une première, à savoir : entrevoir le côté obscur de l'informaticienne.

- Mais bien sûr Owen, ce sera tout Owen ? Très bien Owen… Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ton chien ? Tu veux un café ? Et bien va le chercher ! Ou bien demande à Gwen tiens, à elle tu lui aurais proposé un café au moins et avec de la crème bien chaude et bien savoureuse dessus !

Et elle partit, Ianto sa suite, dans les cellules remplies de Weevils.  
>Quand ils furent arrivés, ils s'avancèrent vers les réserves de nourriture et Tosh commença à rire, Ianto aussi, et s'en suit alors un véritable fou rire qui les obligea à s'appuyer puis à s'asseoir contre le mur.<p>

- J'ai vraiment fait ça Ian' ? J'ai l'air d'une folle maintenant !

- Oh crois-moi, vous en aviez besoin tous les deux. Merde, son visage s'est décomposé, je crois qu'il n'a rien compris à ce qui lui arrive. Je vais envoyer un message à Jack pour qu'il lui parle. T'inquiète pas-tu vas l'avoir ton prince charmant.

OoOoO

Jack pouvait voir les rouages du cerveau d'Owen s'activer, et ses sourcils froncés prouvaient que le pauvre médecin n'avait parfois rien en tête.

- Un jour, je comprendrai les femmes… Sans déconner, elle a ses règles ou quoi ?

- Les femmes ne sont pas compliquées, il te suffit de comprendre ce qu'elles insinuent.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es gay, les femmes tu sais pas ce que c'est. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois !

Le médecin partit assez remonté vers sa salle d'examen pour ranger des dossiers.  
>Jack alla dans son bureau, il en avait marre qu'on le croit gay, il a eu une femme et un fils quand même !<br>Il espérait qu'un jour l'informaticienne et le médecin se mettent ensemble une fois pour toute, et que Gwen ne gâche rien…

OoOoO

Deux semaines plus tard, deux semaines avant le mariage, les mariés avaient tout préparé : nourriture, salle, costumes… Le seul infime détail qui leur restait à régler était les invités. Et oui, car pour l'instant, seuls les membres de Torchwood 3 et Rhys sont au courant. Les deux amants n'ont pour le moment aucun témoin ni invité, et ils se disputaient pour savoir qui serait là ou pas.  
>Pour les témoins, une petite idée avait traversé leurs esprits.<br>Cela faisait deux semaines que Tosh et Owen ne se parlaient plus, sauf quand le travail les obligeait. Alors voilà l'arrangement : Tosh sera le témoin de Ianto et Owen celui de Jack. Les deux témoins se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du patron.

- Bonjour vous deux, on vous a convoqués parce que nous avons une grande nouvelle. Ianto et moi allons nous marier comme vous le savez déjà mais voilà nous n'avons pas encore nos témoins. Owen j'ai une grande confiance et un grand respect pour toi et j'aimerai que tu sois témoin de mon union avec cet homme, acceptes-tu ?

- Attends, ça veut dire que je vais devoir t'organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon ? Je suis l'homme qu'il te faut !

- Tosh…_Commença Ianto._

- Oui je veux être ton témoin.

Ils avaient leurs témoins et une mission, celle de les mettre ensemble. Même s'ils venaient d'accomplir le plus dur, il leur restait à faire la liste des invités et les plans de tables.  
>Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'invités, mais certains vont leur donner du fil à retordre rien que pour les prévenir.<br>Jack voulait inviter un homme qui a tout fait pour lui, même l'abandonner et le laisser pour mort. Mais cet homme avait changé depuis et puis Jack l'avait aimé. Pas comme il aime Ianto, non, il l'avait aimé, et il l'aime d'un amour indescriptible, l'homme était lui-même indescriptible. Et Ianto voyait toujours la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son fiancé quand il parlait de cet homme. Mais le gallois acceptait cet amour contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter. Il appréhende le jour de son mariage car l'homme avait dégagé une aura qui l'avait séduit à travers un écran. C'est pour cela que Ianto hésitait à l'inviter.

De son côté le gallois voulait inviter John Hart. Malgré les réticences de Jack, il trouvait l'ancien agent de temps touchant, et puis il a sauvé la vie de Jack, la moindre des choses serait de l'inviter.  
>Chaque invité trouvait des pour et des contres mais tous furent reconsidérés et tous furent acceptés.<p>

Il ne restait plus qu'à les inviter…

A suivre…

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fanfic, mais je continue d'écrire et je vous tiens au courant quand je le saurais.

Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine, j'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, promis !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis toujours propriétaire que de cette histoire…

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;). Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et le temps m'a manqué.

Il y a une note à la fin de ce chapitre pour éclaircir certains points. Enjoy ;)

**Chapitre 5:**

La première personne qu'ils contactèrent est pour Ianto la plus importante car elle était sa famille, il s'agit de sa sœur Rhiannon.  
>Le mère au foyer habitait près de Cardiff, trop près selon Jack. Pour son premier mariage avec un homme, il craignait le moment fatidique de la présentation à la belle-famille. L'immortel devait toujours expliquer son état et ses origines et la plupart du temps les réactions sont mauvaises. Imaginez que votre enfant vienne vous rendre visite avec un homme ayant voyagé dans l'espace et le temps et qui ne vieillira jamais.<br>Les deux amants arrivèrent devant le domicile de la sœur aînée de Ianto.  
>Une jeune femme brune leur ouvrit la porte et serra le gallois dans ses bras.<p>

- J'étais inquiète, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres, J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais…

- Moi aussi j'ai cru le perdre. _Répondit l'homme qui accompagnait son frère. _Je suis Jack Harkness.

- Euh…Rhiannon Davies, enchantée. Mais entrez je vous prie, ne faites pas attention au désordre je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. Je vais faire du café, faites comme chez vous.

En attendant la jeune femme, les deux hommes s'installèrent et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à son retour.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

- Je suis venu pour te présenter Jack, comme tu as déjà entendu parler de lui, je voulais que tu puisses mettre un nom et un visage sur la personne qui partage ma vie.

- Ne sois pas aussi sérieux, on dirait que tu as peur que je ne l'accepte pas. _En tournant la tête vers le petit ami de son frère elle vit qu'il était aussi stressé que Ianto. _Ne stressez pas, ce n'est pas comme si… _Elle s'arrêta en remarquant les deux bagues qui ornaient les annulaires des deux hommes devant elle. _Oh merde…

- Je suis venu pour ça, Rhian', Jack et moi avons décidé d'officialiser notre relation et j'aimerai que tu sois là avec toute ta petite famille pour assister à notre mariage.

- Je serai là avec tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jack lui suivait l'échange fraternel avec envie, son frère, lui, ne lui pardonnera jamais son « abandon », Ianto avait bien de la chance de posséder une famille. Jack avait fait des erreurs dans le passé et dans le futur qui l'obligent à présent à rester seul.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, pour toi Ian'. Tu as l'air tellement épanoui que je me demande ce qu'il a vraiment de spécial ton homme, à part le fait qu'il est incroyablement attirant !

Jack pensa que c'était le bon moment pour parler un peu de lui, de sa péninsule de Boeshane natale, de ses voyages et de son immortalité. Bizarrement, la sœur de son amant le crut immédiatement.  
>Après avoir assuré à Rhiannon que le mariage ne nécessitait pas son aide experte, les fiancés se dirigèrent vers le Hub pour prévenir les autres invités.<p>

OoOoO

Pendant le reste de la journée, Ianto et Jack contactèrent leurs proches : Martha et Mickey Smith, Sarah-Jane Smith et son fils Luke, quelques cousins de Ianto.  
>Malheureusement, ils leur restait à contacter deux personnes et non des moindres.<p>

John Hart était un homme « occupé », malgré ses multiples cures pour arrêter ses problèmes d'addiction au sexe, à la drogue, à l'alcool et au meurtre, l'ex-agent du temps ne pouvait se restreindre à une vie de prêtre. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est dans sa nature, il est né comme ça et il mourra comme ça.  
>Un jour, il reçut un message vidéo avec son bracelet. Un bel homme, qu'il reconnut comme étant l'homme à tout faire de son ex, l'invita à se rendre à Cardiff à une date et une heure précises.<br>Arrivé au rendez-vous avec quelques précautions, le jeune brun du message le scanna pour le séparer de ses armes.

- Alors Jack, si c'était pour une partie à trois tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurai au moins amené quelques jouets…

- Tu es bien loin de la vérité mon cher John, vois-tu, j'ai décidé de me caser une fois pour toute avec Ianto. Et on avait pensé t'inviter pour notre mariage, cependant si tu fais un pas de travers, je te démonte et je t'enferme avec un weevil.

- Ton hospitalité légendaire m'étonnera toujours Jack. Rassurez-moi, il y aura bien une petite sauterie avant le jour J ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait sur Terre, des enterrements de vie de garçon ?

Jack précisa au nouveau venu que la présence de vêtements est obligatoire la veille et le jour du mariage. Il lui rappela que sa soi-disant vie de prêtre ne lui permettra pas de les marier.  
>Après plusieurs autres explications, l'homme aux cheveux châtains repartit en réfléchissant à quelle tenue extravagante il pourrait mettre afin d'aguicher quelques invités.<p>

OoOoO

La fin de la journée approcha, quelques créatures avaient traversé la faille mais pas de gros problèmes à signaler.  
>Martha était venue leur dire bonjour et se mettre au courant de l'avancement de la cérémonie. Jack lui avait emprunté son téléphone pour pouvoir joindre la pièce manquante du puzzle, vous savez la personne à qui vous devez énormément et que vous ne cessez de remercier par tous les moyens.<br>Il s'apprêta à appeler cette personne quand il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette personne avait changé, il fallait que Jack le voit, alors il lui envoya un message et prévint Martha et l'équipe de Torchwood 3 qu'IL arrivait.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, sur la planète Midnight, une boite bleue venait de faire son apparition dans un coin sombre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait là, son propriétaire était venu 3 ans auparavant. Les trois passagers s'avancèrent à l'accueil du spa et l'un d'eux reconnut sans difficultés le jeune homme de la réception.

- Jethro ?

- Oui messieurs, et madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Répondit l'autre sur un ton de lassitude, apparemment ce métier ne devait pas vraiment lui correspondre. _

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ah oui c'est vrai, nouveau visage, mais je ne suis toujours pas roux ! Je suis le Docteur ! Comment vont tes parents ? Je vois que tu as toujours gardé le style mi-gothique, mi-ténébreux, dis, ça marche avec les filles ?

- Hum…mes parents sont morts l'année dernière et les filles c'est pas trop mon truc…

- Magnifique ! Oh je crois que j'ai reçu un message !

- Mais on est sur une autre planète, comment pouvez-vous recevoir des messages ? _Demanda le blond qui les accompagnait._

- Nous sommes sur une autre planète avec un alien de 1000 ans qui semble à peine en avoir 25, alors qu'il reçoive un message ne m'étonne pas ! _Répondit la rousse._

**« Docteur, cela fait des siècles que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé ? Je vous envoie les coordonnées et la date, en espérant que vous viendrez, nous avons tant de choses à nous raconter. Et puis ça me fera une occasion pour rencontrer vos nouveaux compagnons.**

**Amicalement vôtre, J.H. »**

- Jethro, avez-vous toujours cette passion pour l'espace ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Rejoignez-nous ici dans une heure dans une tenue confortable, vous n'allez pas être déçu du voyage.

- Mais où va-t-on Docteur ? _Demanda la rousse_.

- Nous irons voir ces cascades de diamant plus tard, je dois rendre visite à un très vieil ami.

A suivre…

Ça vous plait toujours ? Non ? Bah je continue quand même ^^

_Note: __Cette fanfic ne prend pas en compte la saison 4 de Torchwood, qui pour moi a gâché la série.  
><em>_J'ai choisi de ne prendre en compte aucune mort, car je les aime tous (à quelques exceptions).  
><em>_Martha et Mickey se sont mariés.  
><em>_Le Docteur sera Eleven, je trouvais ça plus approprié et donc les compagnons sont Amy et Rory, avec un petit guest qui s'est incrusté dans mes pensées, Jethro.  
><em>_Pour les non initiés à la série Doctor Who, je vous donne les noms des acteurs pour que vous les ayez en visuels:__  
><em>

_Le Docteur: Matt Smith  
><em>_Amy Pond: Karen Gillan  
><em>_Rory Williams: Arthur Darvill  
><em>_Jethro: Colin Morgan (Oui c'est Merlin)  
><em>_Martha Smith: Freema Agyeman  
><em>_Mickey Smith: Noel Clarke  
><em>_John Hart: James Masters (Oui c'est Spike et oui il est mieux avec les cheveux blonds)__  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que j'abandonne officiellement cette fanfiction.

Mes raisons ? J'en ai plusieurs en stock : premièrement cela fait déjà 3 ans que je l'ai commencée et au début elle ne devait comporter que deux chapitres et tout allait bien. Mais je l'avais écrite quand j'avais 16 ans et j'ai bien grandi depuis. Comme je suis une éternelle insatisfaite de mon travail, je n'ai cessé de modifier les deux premiers chapitres et puis j'ai décidé d'en publier d'autres. C'est là que la descente aux enfers a commencé...

Non je plaisante, la deuxième raison est que je ne savais pas où cette histoire mènerait et j'écrivais dans le flou avec des erreurs. Pour résumer, je n'arrivais pas à être cohérente dans mes écrits.

Maintenant je n'ai plus publié depuis un bon petit moment et je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Je ne me souviens même plus de tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette histoire. Je suis entrée à l'université et maintenant plus question de publier à part pendant les vacances.

En gros, j'abandonne cette histoire, et non pas l'écriture. Si vous voulez utiliser cette fanfic pour la continuer ou pour piquer des idées vous pouvez, n'oubliez pas de mentionner mon pseudo quelque part et si vous voulez me montrer votre travail, envoyez-moi un message ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et désolée pour ce lâche abandon :)


End file.
